The Half Vampire Child
by mandielynn1992
Summary: Bella is in the woods and Edward is following her and kidnaps her then takes her home to his family- turns out Bella has a forgotton past   Darkward and Sweetward
1. Chapter 1

I was in the woods, I remember someone following me.

Once I started running the other person ran when I slowed back down to a walk so did the other person.

To say I was scared was a understatement.

I was horrified; terrified.

I tried to get away but there wasn't anything around.

That was when I felt the freezing arms around my waist pick me up and start walking in the opposite direction with me.

The last thing I remember was a glimmer of light.

I remember thinking why would there be light in the middle of the woods.

**The next morning**

I woke and someone was in a chair beside the bed that I was laying in.

I looked over this man there were no words to describe him.

He had dark red eyes.

He had bronze sex hair.

His cloths were wrinkled.

That was when I noticed myself.

My hands were tied above my head.

There was a gag in my mouth.

I was naked and my legs were opened and tied to the bedpost also.

I gulped and watched as the man that was beside me took his shirt off.

Then his pants and underwear.

He was fully naked now and that scared me.

He was naked; I was naked nothing good can come out of this.

He got on top of me then went down on me already about to take my innocence.

While his cock was inside me he pushed down a bit farther and broke through my virginity. I felt a searing white hot pain.

I screamed as loud as I could but that wasn't much since he gagged me.

He started rubbing me.

He pinched my nipple.

He kissed the side of my mouth. Then he started to get rough.

It hurt.

He spewed all his sperm inside me but he didn't stop yet. He waited for me to cum so I wouldn't be tense.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

Then got off of me "Bella I will do what ever you want and you have to do what ever I want and if you don't I will kill you. Can I take all this stuff off you without you screaming or trying to run away?"

I nodded and mumbled through the gag "please let me go."

He somehow understood me and shook his head "Bella I can't I promise you will understand in a few days."

He took the gag out of my mouth slowly to make sure I wouldn't go back on my promise. When I stayed quiet he quickly took the gag and put it in a drawer beside himself.

Giving me away completely my stomach growled.

He nodded "hungry?"

"Yes"

He smiled happy I could talk to him. Even if it was just a one syllable word it was still a start. He took all the ties off of me.

I curled myself into the fetal position.

He chuckled "Bella what would you like to eat?

I shrugged

"Will anything do?"

"yes"

He smiled "Bella honey I want you to do something for me."

"Why should I."

"Well I'm letting you eat aren't I? I don't have to let you eat."

I glared at him and turned over on my stomach on the bed.

Next thing I knew my hair was being pulled across one shoulder and his mouth was at my ear.

"I'm going to trust you Bella but if I come back and your gone do you remember the way you were when you woke?"

I nodded

He smiled "good if you try to get out of this room I will make sure you are put back in that position."

The tears that were running down my face wouldn't stop.

He sighed "you want me to take you with me?"

"I don't want to be left alone."

He nodded and picked me up and carried me out of the room I was in and I heard voices coming from I guess the living room.

Edward's pov

Walking down the stairs I heard my family arguing over Bella.

"Rose that human is Edward's mate" Carlisle

"Why couldn't he just let the human be he raped her" of course Rose

"Rose honey Edward finally got laid last night" The oh so clever Emmett

"Carlisle I'm not happy about this either" Esme

"Me either" Alice

"Okay Edward is in love okay that is all that matters." I knew there was a reason why I liked Jasper

I whispered "Bella be quiet please. I promise sweetheart I won't hurt you honeybee."

She pulled her head up off my shoulder "Where do I remember that name from?"

"Bella let me tell you in a little while."

She nodded her head and I felt her teeth in my shoulder.

I sighed "Honeybee calm down."

I walked into the kitchen and made Bella a ham and cheese sandwich and gave it to her. Then I opened the fridge "you want something to drink baby?"

She nodded

I smiled and made her a cup of coke. Then handed it to her.

She smiled and wrapped one arm around my neck.

I smiled back at her then took her back to our room.

She was already done with the sandwich and was still working on the drink.

I sighed and sat beside her "you want to know why you remember the name honeybee?"

She grimaced but nodded.

I frowned "Well when you were eight I used to come to your house in Fork's. You would always be waiting for me with a book to read to you. I would read the book then say goodnight honeybee. Then I would hum you to sleep."

"There was one time I came and you were on your bed with your head in the pillow crying when I asked you what was wrong you told me that you told your mother that you had a friend that visited you at night and you told me that she told you it was only a dream.

Bpov

"I remembered everything you said only one thing your eyes used to be gold not red."

He nodded "Honeybee I know um did you like it better when my eyes were gold"

I nodded "yes"

He smiled "I'll work on it baby"


	2. Pregnant

Bpov

He kissed my head "honeybee go to sleep you must be exhausted."

I nodded my head "yea."

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

I shook my head "no."

He chuckled "okay honeybee."

I got on the bed and shut my eyes. Behind my lids I was reliving being raped. I woke from a high pitched scream.

Then I realized it was me.

Nobody came in.

No wait spoke to soon. I saw the door creak open and the blond head girl walked in.

I curled up on the bed "please don't hurt me."

She smiled "honey calm down I'm going to help you."

"What does he want with me?"

"He wants a mate. This is the wrong way to get that. Did he rape you?"

I nodded "It hurt."

She sighed "your first time always does. I'm going to try to get you out of here."

My eyes widened a little. I didn't let myself get happy the key word "_try"_

I frowned "Is what he said true; I mean about when I was a child?"

She nodded "he even brought you here once. Do you not remember any of us?"

I shook my head

"I'll try to get you out; you don't deserve any of this."

I frowned "I just don't want to die."

She chuckled "Honey he could never kill you he loves you too much. He would just probably put you back in here as you were."

I was shaking hard at what she said. I didn't want to be in here that way again.

She got the hair out of my eyes "don't worry."

I nodded.

I put my hand on my stomach-it was starting to hurt.

After a minute the pain stopped but I leaned over the bed and puked in the floor. I then leaned up and saw fourteen gold eyes looking at me.

The whole family was here even the one that raped me.

I frowned and looked at the one who raped me "what did you do to me?"

The blond head woman came over to me "Edward she's burning up."

So his name was Edward.

He looked up at one of the two blond males "Carlisle what is wrong with her."

The man named Carlisle came over to me "Calm down sweetheart." He started pressing down on my stomach.

The man called the beautiful motherly figure "Esme?"

She came forward.

"Press down here and tell me if you feel what I feel?"

She pressed down on my stomach "Yes I feel that bump; what is that Carlisle?"

He looked down at me "It seem Edward has got this girl pregnant."

I looked around the room it was getting harder to get oxygen to my lungs. Then everything went black.

Epov

Oh no

It can't be possible.

She is going to die.

I looked at my brothers and sisters.

The only person that seemed to be happy was Rose. But that was only because she like babies.

I looked at Carlisle "how is this possible?"

He shrugged

I then heard Bella scream bloody murder.

She was still asleep.

I frowned "Bella it's okay sweetheart."

She turned over on the bed and was now facing the wall.

I sighed "Carlisle if she wants to keep our child then what do we feed it while it's in her."

He smiled "I was hoping you would ask that. They drink their father's blood."

This just keeps on getting better and better. I probably should have let her be. No if I left her alone this would have never have happened so I should have just left her alone.

I didn't have experience with this so I have no clue what to do.

Carlisle chuckled "Edward use your teeth to bite your arm or something then make her drink your blood if you have to."

After a minute she woke and her stomach was hurting her again according to Jasper.

I bit my wrist and put it to Bella mouth.

She turned her head away.

I frowned "Bella I'm not asking you; I'm telling you now drink."

She shook her head. Why did this girl have to be so stubborn.

I grabbed her chin squeezed her jaw so she would open her mouth.

She screamed even better.

I put the bleeding wound to her mouth her mouth filled quickly making her swallow.

When she was done I licked the wound so it would heal.

She glared at me.

I smiled "glare at me all you want but if I have to do what I did today. I promise you will not be happy.

She frowned "I'm not happy anyway."

I ignored her "You will get a dose of my blood every day until you give birth."

She sighed "I hate this. What am I saying I hate you."

"Fair enough."

She screamed then grabbed at her ribs.

I frowned "Bella honey look at me. What is wrong sweetheart."

She cried "My rib."

"Hold on for a minute honey."

I went to Carlisle's office "Carlisle the baby broke one of Bella's ribs."

He nodded "Edward you know that there is a good possibility that she might die giving birth to your child."

I nodded "I try to stay on the positive side."

Carlisle and I ran in the room with Bella who was holding her side with a death grip.

She looked at Carlisle "Make the pain stop."

He nodded at her "I will"

Why didn't she ask me to take her pain away. Is it because she knows I'm not the doctor or is it because she just doesn't want me to touch her.

Well the second decision makes since considering. I raped her, so she is probably just scared of me.

After Bella's ribs were taped up. She fell asleep from all the crying and screaming.

But I am surprised she isn't horse now.

I sat down on the chair beside the bed and started humming her lullaby I sung for her as a child. It relaxed her.


	3. Thankyou

I am really happy you all liked my story The Half Vampire Child. Keep on reviewing and I will keep on updating. I have so my people that want alerts and so many people have my story on their favorite list so watch out for a new chapter today.


	4. Memories

When she woke she looked there was no way to describe how she looked. But if I had to use a word it would be horrible.

She looked at me "what?"

I shook my head she isn't getting the news from me.

I sighed then yelled "MOM!"

She ran in "yes."

I looked at Bella "What would you like for breakfast?

"Anything it doesn't matter."

I looked at the time and got up "mom I'll be back make sure Bella eats."

She nodded "of course Edward."

I ran out the door and went in the woods.

I drained six elk got they are nasty after you taste human blood. You don't want to go back to animal. But I am doing this for my future wife and child.

Emmett came barreling out of the house and rammed into me. "Your girl's throwing a fit in the house."

I sighed "once just once I would like to go hunting without being interrupted."

He smiled "It's okay we know it is just the hormones."

I growled at him and ran back to the house.

Bella was on the bed where I left her.

I walked over to her. "What is wrong with you today?"

"I want to go outside but nobody will let me."

I frowned "Bella can you even walk?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and got up. "Dumb ass."

I smiled "I may be a dumb ass but I'm your dumb ass."

I put my arms under her.

She flinched but let me hold her. Fast learner I love this girl.

I took her down stair and out the door. I was about to take her to the grassy meadow but she stopped me with two words "The Porch."

I sat her down on the porch and she plopped down on her butt.

This brought back memories. Bella as an eight year old.

"_Eddie give me a piggy back ride."_

_I smiled "hold on one minute honey bee." I put her little shoes on and placed her gently on my back and started running at Vampire speed._

_The little angel on my back giggled. _

_I stopped and she got down but in the process fell on her butt._

_She started crying._

_I turned around and picked her up off the ground and hugged her tight "Bella honey it's alright your not hurt."_

_She screamed "It hurts."_

_I frowned "Bella you didn't even fall from that far up your alright."_

"_But it hurts."_

"_Yes Bella I get that it's going to hurt do you want me to rub it."_

"_NO"_

_I smiled "do you want to go sit on the porch with me?"_

_She reached up and nodded_

_I grabbed her in my arms and took her to the porch "You want to sit with me?"_

_She shook her head "down, down."_

_I sat her on the porch and kissed the top of her head._

_She looked at me "Eddy I want a sand box."_

_I frowned "Honey bee I'll think about it maybe the next time you come over there will be one."_

_She nodded "I want to draw Eddy."_

_I nodded and went inside to get her some paper and crayons. When I went back outside she had a white stone and surprisingly it wrote like a white marker._

_I smiled "Bella are you having fun?"_

"_Yea"_

"_Would you rather have crayons and a piece of paper?"_

_She smiled and nodded at me like it was the best gift in the world._

_I laughed at her and she pouted and stuck her tongue out at me._

_That just made me laugh even harder. Then I heard my mother "Bella dear your food is getting cold in here."_

_She whined "five more minutes? Please?"_

_Esme laughed "of course I can always reheat it."_

_Bella then came over to me and showed me the picture she was drawing._

_I looked down at it and pointed out things saying "who is this or what is that?"_

_She told me "the big stick in the middle of the page was me and the other little stick was her."_

_I smiled and kissed the top of her little head._

_She then reached up "hold me."_

"_It would be my pleasure baby."_

_She frowned "I'm not a baby I'm a full eight years old."_

_I gasped "really?"_

_She nodded_

_I smiled "okay sweetheart I will not call you by that name again."_

_She smiled and kissed my cheek "I want my momma."_

_I sighed "Bella your momma isn't here right now okay honeybee?"_

_She nodded then put her head on my shoulder. _

_She looked up at me when I pulled on a strand of hair gently._

_Jasper then came out of his and Alice's room. Muttering to himself about having a human pet._

_I frowned and sat Bella on the floor._

_She then started crying._

_I frowned "Bella go inside I'll be there in a minute."_

_She shook her head and grabbed my leg._

_I pulled her away "go eat your dinner honey I will be in there in a minute. _

_I tapped her little butt one good time and she went inside._

_I frowned at Jasper "That human pet that you were talking about just so happens to be my mate so if you don't mind talking about her in a respectful way. We can be on our way._

_He frowned "I still think it's a phase your going through. I HIGHLY doubt that the little eight year old is your mate. _

_I sighed "I'm through with you Jasper and by the way that eight year old has a name it so happens to be Bella thank-you. When talking to her give her some respect."_

_I went inside and Bella looked like a soldier. I guess that sold Jasper._

_Bella probably knows everything about the army now thanks to Jasper._

_But I was happy they were getting along. It is so peaceful when they get along. _

_From that day on when I brought her over they were like peanut butter and jelly._

_Bella was on the counter "Jasper!"_

_He came running downstairs. "yes."_

"_Major Bella Swan at your service."_

_He looked at me "now wasn't that adorable."_

_I smiled at Bella and then she fell off the counter. _

_The clumsy Bella strikes again._

_She screamed when she hit the floor. Well who wouldn't._

_She screamed "EDDY!"_

_I came around the counter and there she was on the floor holding onto her arm. _

_Protecting it._

_I frowned "may I see it Bella. I'll make the pain go away I promise."_

That day I looked at Jasper and he took the pain away and I reset her arm.


	5. birth and change

Bella was actually starting to show that she is pregnant.

Her disappearance was all over the TV. Her father kept on coming on the TV asking us to give his daughter back.

I didn't want to.

Bella also saw her father on the TV begging us to give her back.

She waited until she thought we were distracted and made a run for it. 

I caught her and made good on my promise and put her back in our room and tied her to the bed. 

She started screaming and crying so I put the gag in her mouth. 

She started struggling and talking through the gag. 

I sighed "Calm down Bella now. It's your own fault."

She shook her head.

I frowned and walked out the door and locked it. I went back down stairs "nobody go upstairs in my room. Nobody feed or water her or anything."

They nodded.

I went outside and I could still hear Bella screaming. I went into the woods to go get something to eat.

I found three elk and one mountain lion.

When I got back to the house I didn't hear Bella's screaming anymore.

I walked into the door and I didn't see anyone in the living room or kitchen.

I smelt blood though.

I walked to my room there Bella was laying in the bed getting a transfusion. Her cheeks were red and she was exactly how I left her. The only difference was she had an IV in her hand.

I walked over to the bed and moved her hair from her face. 

I smiled "see what happens when you don't do what I say I always make good on my promises Bella."

She didn't open her eyes. I put my hands on her stomach. My baby needed something to eat from it's father. My baby was starting to make a fuss. I couldn't have our child hurting it's mom.

I took the gag out of Bella's mouth and bit my wrist and put it in her mouth.

She knew the drill now. If she didn't drink she would be slapped. 

I didn't like being disrespected.

After five minutes she was still drinking. 

I smiled our baby sure was hungry today. 

Then Bella's eyes opened and started pulling violently on the restraints. 

I frowned "Bella talk to me what is wrong."

She tried to pull on her hands. Then she screamed like someone was killing her.

I lifted her shirt and saw the violent kicks at her stomach. 

Our baby was ready to come into this world.

I ran out of the room and got some morphine and the phone and called Carlisle.

He answered on the fourth ring.

I sighed in relief and told him everything that was going on while I was talking I got a syringe and a vile of morphine.

Then walked back to the room where Bella was in so much pain I first put the morphine in her vein and her screams quieted.

I took the restraints off of her and used my razor sharp nail to cut the skin to get to the Vampire skin that was protecting our child. I put my teeth to the Vampire skin and ripped it off and the a hand reached up and grabbed my nose.

It was our child. Our child was screaming and crying for my attention. I pulled our child out of it's mother's womb. 

I had a daughter. She was still screaming and crying. I placed her in the incubator by the bed that I brought in along with the morphine. 

Then I moved where my face was to Bella's neck and bit her. Then I bit her wrists and ankles, her shoulders, her breast, her thighs and injecting a syringe straight to her heart filled with my venom.

Then I turned to the incubator and looked at our daughter. Then Carlisle came in and looked around and then at the child. 

He smiled " I have a grand daughter."

I nodded " Carlisle will you get her ready like washed and dressed."

He called out "ALICE, ROSE, ESME!"

They all came in and looked at my child and Rose looked at Bella and then back to our baby girl.

Our baby was screamed when they tried to take her from the incubator from beside the bed. 

I frowned "let me get her for you."

I walked over to the incubator and smiled at my baby girl. 

She giggled and reached for me. I picked her up and lifted her up into the air.

I smiled at her "baby let them go give you a bath and dress you."

She reached out to touch my forehead and I saw it like a vision _**she had a picture of me in the bathroom with her bathing her. Then me picking out a little pair of jeans and a little red shirt.**_ Then she took her hand off my head. 

I nodded "of course baby."

I cradled her in my arms and then took her into the bathroom and put her into the bathtub. Then laid her down and ran some warm water and filled the bathtub with an inch of water and got some Johnson's and Johnson's baby soap and started bathing her and getting all the blood off of her.

Then took a rag and wiped her face. 

Then lifted her out of the water and wrapped her in a towel. Then took her back into the room with Bella and laid her beside her mother.

I looked in my closet for the baby cloths that my baby showed me and found them in a dresser that Alice put in here yesterday.

I grabbed the cloths and then went in the room with Bella and our baby.

Our baby was on Bella's stomach hugging her neck while she was sleeping.

I smiled and grabbed her and then pulled her to my chest and started to dress her. 

She snuggled into my chest. 

I smiled "My baby."

She giggled and put her hand to my cheek and I heard her " My Daddy."

I smiled "yes I am-I love you honey."

She fell back into a deep sleep with her thumb in her mouth.

Then Rose came in "May I hold her?"

I nodded "Be careful with my baby girl."

She nodded "of course."

Then I turned around and Bella was starting to come around. I knew in a few minutes she would start screaming. I didn't want to put the gag in her mouth so I would let her scream.

After she had her eyes all the way open she didn't scream not even a peep. But she did get out two words "Baby Girl."

I smiled "You mean Abigail? The name means father's joy."

She nodded

I smiled "Bella honey Rose has her."

She nodded then turned her head in the other direction. Not facing me. 

I nodded and took that as she wanted me to leave well that's fine.

I kissed her head and took my leave out of the room. 

Then got our Abigail from Rose.

Then went into the room with Bella.

She looked up at me and the little baby in my arms and Abigail touched my forehead and told me to get in bed beside her mom and lay little Abigail in the middle of us.

Now how could I say no to that of course I went over there and laid down and put Abigail between us. 

Bella looked at me and then grabbed Abigail.

Abigail looked at her mother and giggled at her and hugged her.

Bella smiled and I heard her "I love you Abigail."

I smiled "she has your human eyes."

She nodded. 

I sighed "Bella you can wrap your arms around her she doesn't bite. Well she does but she won't bite her parents. She has bitten Emmett quite a couple of times as well as Carlisle and Jasper. But not her grandmother or her aunts."

She looked at me "If I move I will start screaming it burns."

I nodded "okay Bella when your done with the change just wrap your arms around our daughter."

She smiled "of course."

A few hours later

"Bella I know it burns just hold on for a few more hours you only have one more day."

She still wasn't moving at all. I knew she wasn't dead yet well in the sense. 

I leaned down and kissed her forehead and told her "I love you and our baby girl."

Her lips curled up into a smile. She is happy; Finally!

She will always be happy with me no matter what I will make sure of it.

I kissed her again on her neck this time and started saying it over and over again that I love her so very much.

When I put my mouth to hers she smiled and kissed me back. I smiled at her she will love me when she wakes up. But now I have to go and get her a meal for when she wakes.

I looked at her "Honey I will be right back I'm just going to get you a little snack okay?"

She breathe out a sigh I guess her throat was burning really bad. 

I looked at our baby on Bella's chest. Then kissed her head too.

I then ran outside and first got me something to eat which was one elk but when Bella wakes she is going to want something to relieve the parched feeling. 

So I got her five elk and for dessert one human just to see if she could resist. 

The human I found was about to kill a young girl so nobody would miss him.


	6. The Runaways

The burning stopped before Edward got home.

I got up and grabbed my baby and ran out the door in the cloths I have on and the cloths she had on.

I ran far away from this house taking to the trees so Edward couldn't find me.

I looked around and then we were over by a puddle. I couldn't see myself.

I guess that was my power to turn invisible. I had Abigail in my arms. She was still asleep. I dragged a dead panther along with me and went to an old abandoned house.

I got myself and Abby set up and put Abby down she was still asleep and then laid down myself it was so relaxing.

I looked over the house before I came here and nobody ever lived here. I put my invisible shield around the house and that was the way it would stay.

When Abby cried for food I gave her panther blood. She seemed satisfied.

I then smelt Edward's sent. Then picked up Abby and stopped breathing. I turned Abby and me invisible just in case the house didn't turn invisible.

I then heard Edward "Bella where are you. Where is my daughter."

I put my fingers to Abby's lips and hushed her.

He laughed "you think you can get away from me Isabella?"

I nodded but he couldn't see.

He smiled "I can feel yours and Abby's presence. I can smell you both.

Come on out and give me my daughter and you can go in peace.

I went through the house and went through the back door. I kissed Abby's head and kept my finger against her lips.

She nodded then put her hand to my forehead "yes mommy."

I told her "I am going to put you down then go behind daddy and we are going to play a game okay?"

She nodded.

I set her on the ground. Then took the shield off of her.

Edward just laughed "this is the best you can do Isabella? I will take good care of her!"

He made a move towards her and I put the shield around her again and then moved around him. Then took her out of the shield.

I heard Edward growl. "Bella let me have my daughter."

I came out this time and growled back at him "hmm let me think no."

I ran at him and knocked him over.

I smiled "you will never see her ever again do you hear me?"

I will kill you right now if I have to-to keep you away from her so do not test me. Make one move to come and fine me or her I will-"

I was cut off by a scream.

I looked behind me a god damn nomad had Abby held against him tightly. "I'm sure the Volturi would be very glad to hear about this."

I looked at Edward "are you going to do something?"

He got up "I'll take care of you later."

"James she isn't what you think she is. I am her father and this right here is her mother. She was born right before Bella here was turned."

James looked at me "I trade you this child for that vampire."

I stepped behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Edward sighed "I can't make that trade."

I frowned and ran at James I don't care I just want my child.

James looked me in the eye "come here kitty-kitty."

He threw Abby at a tree and I still ran for the bastard. I knocked him over and started ripping him apart.

I was ripping him apart until Edward grabbed me off of him and let me tell you that was no what Edward should have done because I bit him.

Ally was screaming and crying.

Edward still held her kissing her telling her it was okay that daddy was here.

Mommy was a blood crazed newborn. I had to get out of here.

Edward is in control of himself he would never hurt our daughter.

I did my part and I hurt my daughter so I did what was best for her and I ran away so I can't hurt her.

I ran towards freedom-something I never had when I was a human.

Now I have freedom I don't know what to do with it.

I want to go and see my father. I turned around and headed for Fork's to see if my dad was still there.

Of course he was but I could only see him through the window.

He looked so scared.

I heard someone move in the woods and then Rose came forward.

She sighed "Bella you don't need to be here."

I frowned "I hurt Ally I don't want her to get hurt again. If I never took her away from the house then this would have never happened."

She nodded "Bella, Ally loves you no matter what you do."

I frowned "do you think I could go in the house and change my father?"

She shook her head "Bella you're a newborn yourself the question is do you think you have enough strength to not kill him yourself."

I nodded

She smiled "then go Bella and change him."

I nodded "oh give my daughter this please for me?"

She nodded "What is it Bella?"

"It's a bracelet that I have never taken off and tell her I will call her and keep in touch because I will not come back until I can not hurt her."

She nodded "fine Bella I'll miss you."

I nodded "I'll miss you too."

I walked into the house and closed the door as quietly as I could.

Charlie was in the living room watching T.V. I leaned over and grabbed his hand. "Dad I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes and they looked into mine "Bella?"

I nodded "yea dad."

He leaned back and looked at me "It's really you."

I nodded 'yea it's really me dad."

I looked into his eyes "dad lay down on the couch I promise this won't hurt a bit."

He laid back on the couch.

I grabbed his hand and bit him.

He just laid still.

I smiled at him. He was just like me in a lot of ways.

I know it had to hurt.

I frowned "I'm sorry dad. Please forgive me."

He nodded "Always Bella."

"I'll go and hunt and get you your first meal for when you wake alright?"

He nodded "okay Bella."

I looked at the window and there was Rose she smiled at me and I heard her "I'll take care of her until you get home."

I nodded "thank-you. Tell Edward not to come after me."

She nodded

"I'll make sure he doesn't come here."

I walked over to her

She ripped a piece of my shirt off and burnt it. That is all I need for him to think you are dead.

I nodded "I come back and surprise him when I get ready."

She nodded.

**(1 year l8r)**

**Epov**

"Please just kill me I want to be with her!"

Ally was screaming for me.

I walked over to her and looked down at her "honey it's okay daddy won't go anywhere if you don't want him too."

She put her hand on my cheek and the four letters I didn't want to see **s-t-a-y.**

I smiled "okay honey"

**Bpov**

I guess Edward believed Rose

Charlie and I are out in the woods and hunting I taught him everything he knows I feel so proud.

I haven't told him everything and I don't think I want to anyway.

I watched as Charlie ate two elk without tearing anything or getting blood on himself.

I whistled "come on we have someone we need to go see."

He nodded "who are we going to see Bella?"

I smiled "you will soon see."

"Trust me it isn't far from here."

He nodded "okay then let's go honey."

I nodded and walked through the woods. I then saw a silver Volvo outside of the house that I was held captive for so many days.

I walked forward "come on dad."

He nodded

I went to the door and knocked on it.

A small girl answered the door "can I help you?"

I nodded "Is there someone here by the name of Edward Cullen?"

She nodded then yelled "DADDY!"

He came to the door smiling "what princess."

He looked up at me "Bella?"

I nodded "the one and only."

He looked at me "but how can it be Rose said you died in a fire and she even brought proof."

I nodded "I was but I escaped before it was to late. The fire was at my human house Charlie here my father was cooking and set something on fire and I was watching the whole thing so I came in and changed him when I saw he wasn't doing to well. He was going to die if I didn't save him."

He nodded "But why didn't you come home after that?"

I looked at him "Do you really want a ravenous Vampire after Ally?"

He shook his head "So you trained him and everything?"

I nodded "sure did."

I looked down at Ally to see she was getting impatient. She tugged on Edward's shirt.

He looked down "yes baby?"

She looked at me "who is she daddy?"

He looked at me and back to Ally. "Remember Ally when I told you that your mommy died in a fire sweetheart?"

She nodded "yea daddy what about it."

He smiled "well it seems she got out just fine and saved her father's life and she is standing I would say five feet from you."

She turned her head towards me and ran to me squealing "MOMMY!"

I nodded "hey baby how has my baby girl been since I have been gone? Huh?"

She smiled "good mommy."

"Daddy had been teaching me thing because he say I can't go to a regular school because I'm more special then all the other kids."

I nodded "you are baby. Oh" I waved my hand towards Charlie "that is your grandfather."

She hid behind me and smiled "hi mommy's daddy."

He smiled "you can call me grandpa sweet pea."

She nodded "okay grandpa."

My daughter is really hyper.

I guess that would be thanks to Alice-the small pixie like vampire.

When I got up the courage I went and talked to Edward alone.

The conversation went well-I guess-there was some yelling and cursing.

_**Flashback**_

"_**You didn't really get caught in a fire did you?"**_

_**I shook my head "no what I did was because I was endangering my child and there is nothing you could do about it."**_

_**He frowned "you could have come to me Bella I would have understood so does the rest of the family."**_

_**In a smaller voice I said "I didn't because you would think of me as a coward. I didn't want to leave Ally or even you for that matter but I was a newborn in search of blood and blood is blood no matter who it is from so trust me I did do the right thing."**_

_**He shook his head "Bella you left your family without a word because you thought I would think you as a coward? Do you have any idea the pain that Ally has gone through? When I told her you died Bella all she would do was go to her room and cry. I had to beg her to eat and she wouldn't so Carlisle had to put a tube down her throat. Our daughter you were trying to protect almost died without you Bella. Please don't leave again. Shit I almost died without you."**_

_**I sighed "I'm sorry that my leaving hurt you all so much."**_

_**He laughed a manic laugh "Bella if you haven't noticed you are the glue that holds this family together."**_

_**I looked down at my feet "If that is true then why did you treat me like you did when I was human."**_

"_**Bella that was to keep you safe."**_

"_**I just wanted some freedom-freedom that you wouldn't give me."**_

_**He laughed "humans take freedom for granted."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

_**He sighed "Bella before I took you where were you?"**_

_**I frowned "um walking around in the woods?"**_

_**He nodded "exactly while some people are locked away in jails and some are kidnapped locked in a basement."**_

_**I looked down feeling bad "your right but you did do the kidnapping part. Well that was you right?"**_

_**He nodded "yea Bella"**_

_**I walked over to him slowly almost like he was a ticking time bomb.**_

_**I grabbed his arms and pulled him up with me. Then wrapped his arms around me.**_

_**He chuckled "I love you Isabella."**_

_**I nodded "I love you too Edward Cullen."**_

_**I wanted my daughter but this would do for now.**_

_**I smiled "um Edward I want Ally."**_

_**He nodded "of course."**_

**End of flashback**

So now I'm with my daughter watch her memories with her father.

They were all nice until I came across one where Edward was spanking her.

I smiled at my baby "honey will you excuse me for a little while Daddy and I need to have a chat."

She nodded then pressed her hand to my face and I heard four words "Is he in trouble."

I nodded "yes he is honey."

I walked up to Edward's room and went inside.

Edward was on his bed just sitting there doing nothing in the dark.

I walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

He looked up "what the hell Bella?"

I frowned "why did you spank her."

He knew who I was talking about so he better not ask.

He looked up at me "Bella I didn't do it for the hell of it-I did it because she was misbehaving."

"How the hell can a one year old misbehave they are still learning. I'm warning you right now Edward if you ever spank or hit etc. I will take her and myself away from you again. Do you understand me?"

He nodded "Bella you think I don't feel bad about that day all she did was scream and cry."

I looked at him "she is a baby Edward of course she screamed and cried. She didn't even need the spanking in the first place."


End file.
